Marrokin
The Marrokin are a race of savages, considered to be a sub race of Humanity they share many similarities with man though also bare many bestial qualities as well. The Church has gone to great lengths to attempt the removal of these people anytime they pop up in Shafador, though they never stay gone for long. They resemble humans, with the men standing around 5'10" and the woman standing slightly taller at around 6'0". Regardless of where they come from, all Marrokin share a number of common traits. These include slightly pointed ears, slightly overdeveloped canines on both jaws, and feline-like eyes. Instead of fingernails however, Marrowkin grow bone talons from the ends of their fingertips, allowing them to use these deadly natural weapons to take down prey. The Marrokin are a savage species, but not unintelligent. They form small nomadic tribes that roam a specific area usually, acting as a wolf pack in many ways with an Alpha Male and Beta Female that lead the pack. For the most part, males are smaller and weaker than the women and more inclined towards Magic, while women are taller and more physically inclined. However, occasionally a male Marrokin will be born with the Gift, becoming both physically powerful and magically adept. All Marrokin who are born with the Gift must choose spells from the Ruin School, though no female Marrokin are ever born with the Gift (this does not mean they cannot use Magic, just that it is more difficult). The Marrokin possess an unusual affinity with Death, having a unique form of religion that revere their ancestor's ghosts and pay homage to Death Spirits they call the Loa. Marrokin priests have been known to perform necromantic spells and voodoo rituals to appease these deranged spirits, often offering them living sacrifices (sometimes Human ones) to gain their favor. The Marrokin are affiliated with creatures that have a strong association with death as well, such as Panthers and Crows. As such they are often seen adorned with the bones of these animals or the pelts, and on some occasions even have them as pets and animal companions. While any Marrokin is a threat in life, it is death that makes them even more deadly. Those Marrokin loyal to the Loa are blessed with unlife after death, returning as apparitions called Deathless. These creatures have all the traits of the living Marrokin, though they appear as wraiths or specters, draped in black shrouds with thick hoods that hide their faces. The Deathless are both blessed and cursed however, while they are given incredible power they also suffer from a horrible hunger that cannot be satiated for long, this hunger requires the Deathless Marrokin to consume Human flesh. Marrokin who have ascended to this form are effectively immune to most forms of physical weapons, only weapons made of pure silver are capable of inflicting wounds on their undead flesh or killing them. There are five distinct tribes that are seen all throughout Shafador, though how these tribes have managed to become so widespread under the noses of the Empire and the Church is unknown. The three tribes are distinguished by their unique appearances. For more information, read Marrokin Culture and Society Keen Senses: A Marrokin is built like a predatory animal in Human skin. When a Marrokin is on the hunt, they are capable of using their sense of smell, sight, and hearing like a deadly predator. A Marrokin can track a scent they have picked up like a hound, hear even the slightest sounds nearby, and see minor details clearly. Night Eyes: Marrokin have cat-like eyes, capable of reflecting even the smallest amount of light and amplifying it to allow them to see in the dark. Superior Body: A Marrokin is built to kill, having enhanced agility and strength over a normal Human. Limited Needs: Marrokin need only half as much food or sleep as do Humans. Inclination to the Darkness: Marrokin are attuned to the Energies of Ruin, making them creatures of darkness. Because of this they get a +10% Resistance against Ruin; however they also suffer even greater injuries from attacks using the Energy of Life. Likewise, when a Marrokin is born with the Gift they may only take spells from the Ruin School. Unlife after Death: Those Marrokin loyal to the Loa are rewarded for their service. When a Marrokin dies their souls pass into the Wake instead of returning to the stream of souls. Here the Loa bind themselves to the Marrokin's soul, becoming an amalgam of the two entities and is then returned to their body which is them slowly warped over a few days, becoming what is known as a Deathless Marrokin. These entities are powerful, both physically and magically, and are capable of rending through metal with their claws or decimating even the most powerful wards with their entropic spells. Those who face a Deathless and survive are often left mentally scarred by the encounter, as the Whispers of the Loa fill their minds and drive the weak willed insane. Thankfully for the people of Shafador, a Deathless has not been seen for over 50 years. The reason for this is still unknown however, though perhaps it’s time for a new one to appear. Category:Races Category:Sub-Races